Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 12
is the twelth episode of Is the Order a Rabbit? anime series and the season finale. It was followed by the sequel season, Is The Order a Rabbit?? Synopsis While Maya and Megumi decide to interview the various staff members at the Cafe for School Reports, Cocoa and Sharo both find themselves sick and need to be taken care of by their friends. '' Summary Chino lays in bed with Cocoa one winter morning and awakens to find her there. After observing her for a moment Chino heads up to brush her teeth, being joined by a sleepy Cocoa. She asks why she was with her in the bed, and Cocoa claims it was because of Chino refusing to let go of her. Shocked, Chino thinks about what could have happened. Later, Chiya and Cocoa discuss the scent of bread. Chiya asks what her scent would be, and Cocoa claims "''wabi-sabi; the scent of something warm you want to embrace". They chat over how crowded it is when they spot Rize and Sharo and they comment on how easy it is to find them, as Sharo has a herbal scent and Rize smells of gunpowder. They claim it's only a joke and together the girls take a break to sit down and enjoy a snack. They discuss how rare it is for them to get times like this for themselves and decide to enjoy the cool air surrounding them, just relaxing. However, Cocoa feels as though she forgot something. Meanwhile, at Rabbit House Chino is left wondering what could be keeping Cocoa. She left to do one errand and decides to pass time by thinking about the various scens she enjoys; such as coffee and tea. But now she has started to wonder if she found something else that brings her to ease. Suddenly, Cocoa and the other girls realize they all have to get back to work and they run back. Maya and Megumi arrive and announce their plans to interview everyone at Rabbit House and Maya starts off by asking them what makes working there worthwhile. Cocoa responds the customers smiles, and Chino points out she is only a part timer, so they should be speaking to her and her father. Tippy speaks up by commenting on how difficult the job is- but they assume it to be Chino, who tells Cocoa to hurry up and get changed. Megumi offers to help, but she ends up needing more help just trying to put the outfit together. In the main room, Rize asks where the trio went. Cocoa informs her that they're interviewing Chino's Dad when she recalls a time she should have, but instead she ended up interviewing a Florist since she doesn't dream of joining the Military. As they chat about this, the girls ask Chino's Father various questions. Tippy snaps at him, but they assume it to be Chino teasing them again. They leave the room and Chino suggests to her friends that they pay a visit to Ama Usa An and Fleur de Lapin, then she decides to send Cocoa with them while she covers her shift. Cocoa is unable to refuse such a request and she agrees, happy to get to spend time with the girls. First they visit Chiya and Cocoa informs her of their interview, this time Megumi starts by asking if Ama Usa has an antagonistic relationship with Rabbit House. Chiya claims that while they are rivals, they are also on good-terms. Maya then asks if she struggles to keep up with schoolwork, but Chiya says that with a clear mind and full concentration you can manage both. While Maya and Megumi are amazed by her answer- Chiya and Cocoa both panic and ask the other for help studying out of concern they can't back up such statements. Next they head to Fleur de Lapin and quickly fawn over the outfit and the Cafe. Sharo attempts to try to calm them down by saying she'd like for them to enjoy the drinks, rather than her attire, but as Cocoa recalls being drugged by her, she incidentally startles the girls for a moment. Maya then asks for Sharo to do the Cafe's special pose for them. She hesitantly agrees before pointing out the nearby novelist, Aoyama has come by to visit. Megumi and Maya excitedly run over to interview her, and ask why she became a novelist and how she is able to continue doing it. She reveals someone suggested it to her in the past- but before entirely answering she bends down to peak up Sharo's skirt as she walks by. By the time the girls finish Cocoa sadly notices how empty her wallet has become, having spent her money on drinks and snacks for the three of them. But when the girls decide to interview more Cafe and charm Cocoa after she initially refuses. While she knows Chino will be upset, she can't resist her friends either. Eventually the trio return and they discuss how much fun it was getting to know the other cafe. Maya voices that she may become a rival if she chooses another Cafe to work at, while Megumi happily tells Chino her desire to become like the other girls. The next day, Cocoa and Chino are out walking when Cocoa gets distracted by the snow. Excitedly she makes a snow rabbit, trying to encourage Chino to join her while bringing up having a snowball fight with her friends. It's then Chino asks her to bend down and curiously Cocoa does as directed- only to learn that she has a fever after Chino checks her forehead. Chiya is called to visit Cocoa and Chino reveals several items that Chiya brought with her; such as apples and garlic. Rize joins them with a little apple-rabbits Chiya showed her how to make, but she shows them a rabbit-based sculpture she made with the apples, rather than the simple and cute apple slice-style rabbits. Maya and Megumi also show up, worried that it may be their fault Cocoa got sick. They wish her to get well, saying they'd love to have a snowball fight outside when she does, and Chino realizes Cocoa's fever has gotten worse, so she suggests she rests more and everyone takes off to give her some privacy. However, Chino remains to scold her for not doing as told, but she claims it to be fine. Chiya then stops by for a visit to Sharo- who has also gotten sick. Sharo refuses to wear the garlic necklace she made for her though, and claims Chiya's grandmothers remedies are just folklore. Chiya attempts to try to make her reconsider, but Sharo tells her to just leave so that she doesn't get sick. Chiya stubbornly refuses, stating her plans to stay until the cold spreads to her. She then decides to read until Sharo gets back into bed and goes to sleep, so that she can keep an eye on her. Later, Chino comes to visit Cocoa with some rice porridge Rize made. She worries that Cocoa may be in pain and notices her fever got even worse, and with the stores nearby closed and her father busy with work, she isn't sure what else to do. Tippy suggests Chino heads to Ama Usa An to borrow medicine from Chiya, and after worrying for a moment about Cocoa, Chino taks off. She makes her way through the streets until she reaches Ama Usa. She notes how much its snowing and is joined by Tippy, who decided to come with her after all. She thanks him for coming, and he claims that he had to help her, aware of how much she worried. Aoyama decides to pay Cocoa a visit later that evening and brings her some hot wine. She checks on her and pulls up her blanket, only to sneeze and drink the wine for herself. Suddenly, she starts to see two Cocoa and decides it would be smarter to take off. Chino arrives just in time to find Chiya leave Sharo's home and asks if she has any medicine to lend her. Thankfully, as it turns out Chiya has some on hand, revealing that Sharo is also sick before handing it over to Chino. They share a few parting words and she heads inside while Chino rushes back home. As Chino arrives, Cocoa awakens to see her. She happens to notice that Chino's head looks odd, but worried Cocoa would laugh at her for falling in the snow, Chino says nothing. Despite this, Cocoa is still able to guess- although she claims that she only fell, she wasn't playing. Cocoa then offers to take care of Chino if she gets sick, but Chino claims she won't need it because she learned a lot from Rize. Unfortunately; Chino ends up getting the mumps. By now Cocoa is healthy again and she attempts to take care of her, warning her to do as she says if she wants to get better. Later, Rize is surprised to find Chino recovered from the mumps. She asks about Cocoa and Chino gets up to wake her, trying to tell her that because they are both better they should work together again. Cocoa asks for twenty more minutes, so to make her get up, Chino whispers something to get her up instantly. But in the process they bang their foreheads together. Characters :By order of appearances. *Chino *Cocoa *Tippy *Chiya *Rize *Sharo *Megumi *Maya *Takahiro *Aoyama Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 12/Gallery Trivia Major Events * Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes